


Morning Bliss

by eevylynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevylynn/pseuds/eevylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning domestic fluffiness of Neal, Robin, and Roland preparing for their day. Rated T for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever slash fiction, so let me know what you think.

The morning light was barely peeking through the curtains when Bae slowly sat up. He leaned over to softly press his lips to his bedmate’s forehead before pushing back the covers and dragging his legs over to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his hands across his face trying to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes. Glancing around, his bleary eyes spotted his pajama bottoms draped over a chair in the corner. He slowly rose from the bed, grabbed his pajama pants, and pulled them on.

With one last tender glance towards the bed, Bae stepped into the hallway. His bare feet padded softly on the wooden floors as he tried not to wake anyone on his way downstairs.

Flicking on the lights in the kitchen, Bae wandered over to the fridge to gather ingredients for breakfast.

He was halfway through scrambling a dozen eggs when Bae felt two large hands gently slip onto his waist. He smiled softly, leaning back slightly into the warm, bare chest behind him and tilted his head to the side to allow Robin’s lips better access to his neck.

Robin pulled Bae tighter against him as he slowly kissed across his broad shoulders and up his neck. Robin breathed softly against the skin right behind Bae’s ear, grinning as he heard the dark haired man release a small gasp. Robin’s fingers grazed across Bae’s stomach as he wrapped him up in his strong arms, feeling Bae’s muscles ripple gently at the sensation. Robin captured Bae’s ear in his mouth, alternating between sucking and biting. Bae’s eyes slipped closed as his head fell back onto Robin’s shoulder with a groan.

“You’re going to make me burn the eggs," Bae growled.

Robin chuckled smugly, pressing a few more kisses to Bae’s shoulder before releasing him.

Bae took a couple seconds to compose himself before turning his focus back to the thankfully non-damaged eggs.

Robin snagged a piece of bacon from the plate Bae had piled them on before leaning against the counter to watch Bae.

“So, what time is Henry coming over?” Robin asked after a moment of companionable silence.

Grabbing the plate he was using for eggs, Bae replied, “Last I heard, he was going to work at the shop for a few hours after school before heading over.” He scraped the eggs from the skillet into the plate and turned off the stovetop.

“So, about, what? Just before dinner then?”

Bae shrugged lightly, “About, yeah.”

He crossed the short distance to where Robin stood in the corner of the counter, and stepped between his legs, arms sliding around the younger man’s waist. Robin lifted his hands to softly glide up and down Bae’s upper arms as they lovingly gazed into each other’s eyes. Breaths quickened as they leaned closer, eyes closing shut. Robin’s mouth slowly opened as Bae’s lips softly brushed against his.

Wanting to be closer, Robin pressed more firmly against Bae’s mouth, left arm wrapping around Bae’s broad shoulders and his right pulling Bae’s head towards his. In return, Bae caught Robin’s lower lip between his to suck and nibble causing the blond to release a soft moan. Grinning against Robin’s lips, Bae lightly raked his nails down Robin’s back.

With a growl, Robin suddenly turned them around so that Bae’s back was against the counter. Slipping his tongue between Bae’s parted lips, Robin flicked lightly at the roof of his mouth pulling a soft moan of approval from Bae.

Tongues brushed each other roughly as Bae’s hand slipped under Robin’s green pajama bottoms to firmly grasp his tight, round butt.

Robin started pressing kisses along Bae’s jawline then his neck. Moaning softly in response, Bae tilted his head enough to give Robin better access to his neck as well as allow himself to nip lightly at Robin’s shoulder.

Just as they were both turning their heads to go back to each other’s lips, they heard it.

A soft patter of little feet running down the stairs.

Jumping apart immediately, they both took a moment to calm themselves before the little mop headed boy came barreling into the kitchen. At eight years old, Roland had just as much energy as ever even this early in the morning. Running over to the island, he climbed on the stool.

“Mornin’,” he chirped with a wide grin stretched across his little face.

“Good morning, little man,” Robin said, walking over to give his son a kiss on the forehead.

Bae turned to gather plates from the cabinet and started to serve everyone, and Robin grabbed glasses for drinks. Jumping down from the stool, Roland helped bring the dishes to the breakfast table, and everybody dug in.

Roland was chattering about his plans for the day when he stopped mid-sentence as though a thought just occurred to him.

“Wait! Isn’t Henry coming to our house this week, daddy?” he asked Bae excitedly.

Sharing a smile with Robin, Bae answered, “He sure is, buddy.”

“Yes!” Roland cheered. “I’m going to show him that new bow Little John got me!”

Bae chuckled softly as he raised his glass to sip.

“As long as you remember to be careful where you aim,” Robin chided gently, small smile still on his face. “We don’t want to have to replace another window.”

“I know, papa,” Roland said. “We’ll be careful! I promise!”

Observing Roland’s empty plate, Bae reminded him gently, “If you’re done, clean up, so you could get ready for school.”

“Okay,” Roland said, skipping over to the sink with his dishes before taking off to his room upstairs.

Bae rose, grabbing Robin’s empty plate as well as his own and walked over to the sink to begin cleaning up. Robin walked over to Bae, placed a hand on his lower back, and softly kissed him on the lips. Grinning softly at each other, they parted to finish cleaning the breakfast mess before heading upstairs to prepare for their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this just popped into my head one night, and I just rolled with it.
> 
> It's not betaed. Sorry.


End file.
